


A Christmas Tree

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenge 2011, Christmas Tree, Gen, POV Female Character, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 23:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith finds a Christmas tree</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Advent Calendar Day 13  
> Prompt: Tree

Faith stared at the tree with a small smile. It wasn't quite at Charlie Brown levels of pathetic, but her first personal Christmas tree was… special.

She'd been feeling restless earlier – like her skin was pulled too tight and her nerves were on fire. The old Faith would have gone to a club, gotten drunk, and taken at least one dancing partner back to his place. After she'd screwed him into the mattress, she would've gone out slaying… well, _hunting_ , for a finale.

But that was the old Faith.

The new Faith had driven her motorcycle as far from the city lights as possible. Out in the boonies – suburbs, really, but relatively boonies-like compared to the LA slum she lived in. She stopped once she got to a gas station, and as the pump chugged away, she stared out into the dark.

The small pine tree caught her eye, and suddenly all thoughts of disappearing into the desert for a few days flew out of her head.

There was probably some very lawful reason why she shouldn't take the tree, but tonight even the new Faith didn't care.

One good strong kick and a complex knot of bungee cords later, she was speeding back towards the city.

 

And now Faith had a Christmas tree. It wasn't really decorated, unless you counted the bungees wrapped around it, but it was a tree.

And she even had a present under it – from Angel, of course, because he still tried to help her. She had to find him something tomorrow, she noted.

But tonight… Faith curled up on her couch and looked at her Christmas tree with a small smile.


End file.
